1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control pattern change device, data change device and failed area determination device, and more particularly to a device suitable for applying to changing the control pattern of a construction machine, changing the data content of a controller of a construction machine, and the determination of a failed area of a construction machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
For such construction machines as shovels and cranes, the combination of control directions of a control lever and operation directions of a working machine (hereafter called control pattern) often differs depending on the manufacturing company and the model of the construction machine.
For example, when the control levers 100a and 100b are equipped at the left and right of the seating position of an operator, as shown in FIG. 19(a), the control direction of the control levers and the operating direction of the working machine are different, as shown in the ISO pattern in FIG. 19(b), the pattern of company A in FIG. 19(c) and the pattern of company B in FIG. 19(d).
In the case of the ISO pattern shown in FIG. 19(b), the fore and back control of the control lever 100a (left lever) is the arm control, and the left and right control is the swing control. If the control lever 100a is pushed forward, the arm is operated in the dumping direction. And if the control lever 100a is pulled backward, the arm is operated in the digging direction. In the same manner, if the control lever 100a is pushed to the left, the upper structure is operated in the left swing direction, and if the control lever 100a is pushed to the right, the upper structure is operated in the right direction. The fore and back control of the control lever 100b (right lever), on the other hand, is the boom control, and the left and right control is the bucket control. If the control lever 100b is pushed forward, the boom is operated in the downward direction, and if pulled backward, the boom is operated in the upward direction. If the control lever 100b is pushed to the left, the bucket is operated in the digging direction, and if pushed to the right, the bucket is operated in the dumping direction.
In the case of the pattern of company A shown in FIG. 19(c), the fore and back control of the control lever 100a (left lever) is the swing control, and the left and right control is the arm control. If the control lever 100a is pushed forward, the upper structure is operated in the right swing direction, and if pulled backward, the upper structure is operated in the right swing direction. If the control lever 100a is pushed to the left, the arm is operated in the dumping direction, and if pushed to the right, the arm is operated in the digging direction. The fore and back control of the control lever 100b (right lever), on the other hand, is the boom control, and the left and right control is the bucket control. If the control lever 100b is pushed forward, the boom is operated in the downward direction, and if pulled backward, the boom is operated in the upward direction. If the control lever 100b is pushed to the left, the bucket is operated in the digging direction, and if pushed to the right, the bucket is operated in the dumping direction. In the case of the pattern of company B shown in FIG. 19(d), the fore and back control of the control lever 100a (left lever) is the arm control, and the left and right control is the bucket control. If the control lever 100a is pushed forward, the arm is operated in the dumping direction, and if pulled backward, the arm is operated in the digging direction. If the control lever 100a is pushed to the left, the bucket is operated in the dumping direction, and if pushed to the right, the bucket is operated in the digging direction. The fore and back control of the control lever 100b (right lever), on the other hand, is the boom control, and the left and right control is the swing control. If the control lever 100b is pushed forward, the boom is operated in the downward direction, and if pulled backward, the boom is operated in the upward direction. If the control lever 100b is pushed to the left, the upper structure is operated in the left swing direction, and if pushed to the right, the upper structure is operated in the right swing direction.
In this way, the control pattern differs depending on the manufacturing company and the model of the construction machine.
So various control pattern change devices which can change the control pattern of a construction machine to a control pattern familiar to the operator have been proposed.
For example, there is a device which changes a control pattern by changing the software embedded in a controller 30, as shown in FIG. 20(a). In this device, a control pattern is selected from some control patterns stored in the controller 30, such as 91, 92, 93 and 94, by an external switch 90, so that the combination of control directions of the control lever and the operating directions of the working machine are easily changed.
However, simply changing the control pattern may not be allowed, such as on a public construction site where an ISO pattern is compulsory.
Also in the case of the above mentioned control pattern change device using the switch 90, a control pattern can easily be changed by a switch control, so on a site where operators who operate a construction machine frequently change, it is possible that the first operator has changed the control pattern, and the next operator, who does not know of the change, will control the machine incorrectly, and will cause an unexpected accident due to a control error.
Another problem is that not only adding hardware, such as the switch 90, but also adding software to change the control pattern is necessary. At the same time, a failure of the switch 90 may cause the working machine to operate differently than the intended control pattern, which lowers reliability.
There are another conventional techniques as shown in FIGS. 20(b) and 20(c). As FIG. 20(b) shows, the control signals for each control direction of the control levers 100a and 10b, which are electric levers, are input to the connector 22c at the controller 30 side via an electric signal wire and connectors 22a and 22b. The controller 30 generates control signals to operate the working machine in an operation direction according to the control direction input to each terminal of the connector 22, operating the working machine in the corresponding operation direction. To change the combination of control directions of the control lever 100a and the operating directions of the working machine here, the intermediate harness 95, which has different wiring according to the control pattern to be changed, is provided and inserted into the connector 20a, as shown in FIG. 20(c). This changes the combination of control directions to be input to each terminal of the connector 22c, and the combination of control directions of the control lever 100a and the operating directions of the working machine is changed.
In other words, the control pattern is changed using the intermediate harness 95, which means that an operator cannot easily change the control pattern at a site.
Another available device is where the above mentioned intermediate harness 95 is a cartridge type, and the control pattern is changed by changing the cartridge.
With the above mentioned prior art, however, parts must be added, and if the above mentioned intermediate harness 95 is used, intermediate harnesses 95 must be provided for the number of available control patterns for changing a control pattern, which increases cost.
Since the control pattern is changed via the intermediate harness 95 inserted into the connector 22a, space problems occur, such as the electric signal wire becomes long, for which a construction machine requires extra space.
Further, as another conventional problem, the controller 30 equipped to a construction machine generates control signals to control various hydraulic equipment. To control the swash plate of a hydraulic pump, for example, the swash plate of a hydraulic pump is controlled based on a predetermined p-q curve (p is the pump pressure, q is the displacement of the pump), so that the absorption torque of this hydraulic pump does not exceed a certain torque. This p-q curve differs depending on the model, specifications, type of attachment and other factors of the construction machine. Therefore the data content of this p-q curve must be changed depending on e.g. the model.
Conventionally an external switch box is disposed on the controller 30, and the above mentioned data content is changed by special control by a special key.
Or to change the data content, a personal computer is connected to the controller 30, and data is transferred to the controller 30 by a keyboard operation of the personal computer.
Such a change of data content, however, involves considerable preparation and requires operation skills. Therefore an operator without these skills cannot easily change the data content at a site.
Construction machines have equipment operated by various switches, such as wipers, lights and alarms. Normally a combination of the type of switch and the type of equipment, such as wipers, lights and alarms, (hereafter control pattern), is fixed.
However, depending on the model, the operator may want to change the above mentioned control pattern so that equipment is operated by a switch disposed at another location. For example, when a switch for the wipers fails, the operator may want to operate wipers using the switch disposed for lights, so that work can continue in rain without interruption.
Also when wipers do no operate, for example, it is required to quickly determine whether the failure occurred due to a switch or another cause at the site, so that the failure is remedied immediately.
With the foregoing in view, it is a first object of the present invention to provide a connector and a control pattern change device which require no added parts or software, that are free from such problems as increased installation space, have high reliability, and are free from control errors caused when a control pattern is very easily changed by a switch control.
It is a second object to provide a data change device where even an unskilled operator can easily change the data content of the controller.
It is a third object to provide a control pattern change device which can operate equipment by a switch disposed at another location, and can operate wipers using a switch for lights when a switch for the wipers fails by changing the control pattern so that work can be continued in rain without interruption.
It is a fourth object to provide a failure area determination device which determines a failure area quickly at the site as to whether the cause of the failure is a switch or other cause.
To achieve the first object, second object, third object and fourth object, a first aspect of the present invention is a connector comprising a first connector member having terminals each for receiving each input signal and a second connector member having terminals each for outputting each output signal, each terminal of the first connector member being connected with each terminal of the second connector member, wherein a same input signal is output from different terminals of the second connector member by changing a connection mode of the first connector member and the second connector member.
To achieve the first object, a second aspect of the present invention is a control pattern change device comprising control means for outputting control signals according to a control input, a first connector member having terminals each for receiving a control signal for each control direction of the control means, and a second connector member having terminals each for outputting a drive signal for each drive direction of an actuator, the actuator being driven in a drive direction according to a control direction of the control means by connecting each terminal of the first connector member and each terminal of the second connector member, wherein a control signal for a same control direction of the control means is output from different terminals of the second connector member to change a control pattern by changing a connection mode of the first connector member and the second connector member.
To achieve the first object, a third aspect of the present invention is a control pattern change device comprising control means for outputting control signals according to control inputs, a first connector member having terminals each for receiving a control signal for each control direction of the control means, and a second connector member having terminals each for outputting a drive signal for each drive direction of an actuator, the actuator being driven in a drive direction according to a control direction of the control means by connecting each terminal of the first connector member and each terminal of the second connector member, wherein a plurality of terminals are provided in the first connector member as terminals for receiving control signals in a same control direction of the control means, and each one of the terminals for receiving the control signal in the same control direction of the first connector member is connected to a different terminal of the second connector member to change a control pattern by changing a connection mode of the first connector member and the second connector member.
In accordance with the first aspect and the second aspect of the present invention, same input signals (e.g. fore and back direction control signals) are output from a terminal 2 (terminal for arm drive signals) and a terminal 5 (terminal for swing drive signals), which are different terminals of the connector member 20b, by changing the connection mode of the connector members 20a and 20b, as shown in FIGS. 1(b) and 1(c).
In accordance with the third aspect of the present invention, the control pattern is changed by changing the connection mode such that a terminal 2 to input control signals in the same direction (e.g. fore and back direction) of the connector member 20a is connected to a terminal 5, which is a different terminal, of the connector member 20b. 
Since a control pattern can be changed by only one connector 20, such a new part as the intermediate harness 70, which is used in a prior art, need not be added and installation space does not increase. Also since a control pattern is not changed by the switching operation of the switch 80, reliability is high, and control errors, caused when a control pattern is very easily changed, do not occur here.
Also when arm control by the fore and back control of the control lever 100 is disabled due to failure, the left and right control of the lever can be used for arm control by changing the control pattern.
A fourth aspect of the present invention is the control pattern change device according to the second aspect or the third aspect of the present invention, wherein the control pattern is changed by changing an insertion direction of the first connector member to the second connector member.
In accordance with the fourth aspect of the present invention, if the connector members 20a and 20b shown in FIG. 1(c) are connected without changing the vertical state of the connection surfaces, the control pattern is changed to the xe2x80x9cISO patternxe2x80x9d, and if the connector members 20a and 20b shown in FIG. 1(c) are connected by turning the connection face of one connector member (e.g. 20a) of the connector members 20a and 20b upside down, the control pattern is changed to the xe2x80x9cpattern of company Axe2x80x9d.
A fifth aspect of the present invention is the control pattern change device according to the second aspect or the third aspect of the present invention wherein the first connector member has a plurality of insertion faces for the second connector member, and the control pattern is changed by changing the insertion face of the first connector member.
In accordance with the fifth aspect of the present invention, the connector member 20axe2x80x3 has a plurality of (2) insertion faces for the connector member 20bxe2x80x3, as shown in FIGS. 2(a), 2(b) and 2(c), and the control pattern is changed by changing a face (face in arrow A direction, or face in arrow B direction) to which the connector member 20bxe2x80x3 is inserted.
A sixth aspect of the present invention is the control pattern change device according to the second aspect or the third aspect of the present invention, wherein the control pattern is changed by changing the control input of the first connector member to the second connector member.
In accordance with the sixth aspect, the control pattern is changed by changing the control input of the connector member 20b7 to the connector member 20a7, (FIG. 9(a) shows the first step insertion position, and FIG. 9(b) shows the second step insertion position), as shown in FIGS. 9(a), 9(b) and 9(c).
To achieve the second object, a seventh aspect of the present invention is a data change device comprising a first connector member having terminals each for receiving a signal, and a second connector member having terminals each for outputting a control signal to a controller, data being input to the controller to change a data content by connecting each terminal of the first connector member and each terminal of the second connector member, wherein the data content to be input to the controller is changed by changing a connection mode of the first connector member and the second connector member.
An eighth aspect of the present invention is the data change device according to the seventh aspect of the present invention, wherein at least two terminals of the first connector member are electrically connected, at least one terminal of the second connector member conducts electric signals at logic 1 level, which are output from the controller, and the content of digital data to be input to the controller is changed by changing the connection mode of the first connector member and the second connector member.
In accordance with the first aspect and the seventh aspect of the present invention, the content of data xe2x80x9c11xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c01xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c10xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9c00xe2x80x9d to be input to the controller 30 is changed by changing the connection mode of the first connector member 20c2 and the second connector member 20d2, as shown in FIGS. 11(a) and 11(b).
Also in accordance with the eighth aspect of the present invention, the terminals 1, 2 and 3 of the connector member 20c2, for example, are electrically connected, as shown in FIG. 11(a). On the other hand, a ground potential GND is supplied to the terminal 1 of the connector member 20d2. As a consequence, as FIG. 11(b) shows, the electrical connection state of each terminal 1 to 4 on the connection surface of the connector member 20d2 (terminals electrically connected are connected with a line) changes according to the connection mode of the connector 21, and accordingly, the binary digital data xe2x80x9c11xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c01xe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9c10xe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9c00xe2x80x9d to be input to the controller 30 is changed.
As described above, in accordance with the first aspect, the seventh aspect and the eighth aspect of the present invention, data is changed merely by changing the connection mode of the connector 21, where the preparation for a data change is simple and no special skill is required for that operation therein. Therefore even an operator without special operation skills can easily change the data content at the site.
To achieve the third aspect, a ninth aspect of the present invention is a control pattern change device comprising control means for outputting control signals, a first connector member having terminals each for receiving a control signal to each one of the control means, and a second connection member having terminals each for outputting a drive signal to each equipment, a corresponding equipment being driven according to the control of the control means by connecting each terminal of the first connector member and each terminal of the second connector member, wherein a control signal of a same control means is output from different terminals of the second connector member to change a control pattern by changing a connection mode of the first connector member and the second connector member.
To achieve the third object, a tenth aspect of the present invention is a control pattern change device comprising control means for outputting control signals, a first connector member having terminals each for receiving a control signal to each one of the control means, and a second connector member having terminals each for outputting a drive signal to each equipment, a corresponding equipment being driven according to the control of the control means by connecting each terminal of the first connector member and each terminal of the second connector member, wherein a plurality of terminals are provided in the first connector as terminals to receive the control signals of a same control means, and each one of the plurality of terminals to receive the control signal of the same control means of the first connector member is connected to a different terminal of the second connector member to change a control pattern by changing a connection mode of the first connector member and the second connector member.
In accordance with the ninth aspect of the present invention, the connection mode of the connector members 20a3 and 20b3 can be changed and the same input signals (e.g. signal which switch X inputs) are output as drive signals xcex1 and xcex3 from the terminals 1 and 3, which are different terminals, of the connector member 20b3, as shown in FIGS. 4(a), 4(b) and 4(c).
In accordance with the tenth aspect of the present invention, the control pattern is changed by changing the connection mode such that each one of the plurality of terminals 1 and 6 to input the control signals of the same control means (e.g. switch X) of the connector member 20a3 is connected to the terminals 1 and 3, which are different terminals, of the connector member 20b3.
Here equipment operated by various switch controls, such as wipers, lights and alarms, are equipped in a construction machine. Normally a combination of the type of switches and type of such equipment as wipers, lights and alarms, is fixed.
However, depending on the model of the machine, an operator may want to change the above mentioned control pattern so that the equipment is operated by a switch disposed at another location.
In accordance with the first aspect, the ninth aspect and the tenth aspect of the present invention, such a change of the control pattern can be easily executed merely by changing the connection mode of the connector 23.
Also, if a switch X for wipers fails, it is possible to operate the wipers using a switch Y disposed for lights, so that work in rain can continue without interruption.
To achieve the fourth object, an eleventh aspect of the present invention is a failed area determination device comprising control means for outputting control signals, a first connector member having terminals each for receiving a control signal of each one of the control means, and a second connector member having terminals each for outputting a drive signal to each equipment, a failed area in cased of driving a corresponding equipment according to the control of the control means being determined by connecting each terminal of the first connector member and each terminal of the second connector member, wherein a control signal of a same control means is output from different terminals of the second connector member by changing a connection mode of the first connector member and the second connector member, and the failed area is determined based on the drive signals output from each terminal of the second connector member for each connection mode of the first connector member and the second connector member.
To achieve the fourth object, a twelfth aspect of the present invention is a failed area determination device comprising a first connector member terminals each for receiving each input signal and a second connector member having terminals each for outputting a drive signal to each equipment, a failed area in case of driving a corresponding equipment being determined according to the input signal by connecting each terminal of the first connector member and each terminal of the second connector, wherein a same input signal is output from different terminals of the second connector member by changing the connection mode of the first connector member and the second connector member, and the failed area is determined based on the drive signal output from each terminal of the second connector member for each connection mode of the first connector member and the second connector member.
Now it is assumed that the wipers do not operate even if switch X is ON during operation in the xe2x80x9cnormal control patternxe2x80x9d shown in FIG. 4(c).
So the connection mode of the connector 23 is changed to check the operation when changed to xe2x80x9cthe first change patternxe2x80x9d. If the alarm is operated by a control signal y, which is output from the switch X, for wipers, and the wipers are not operated by a control signal xcex1, which is output from the switch Y for lights at this time, then it can be determined that the switch X for wipers is normal and the wiper drive control system, other than switch X, is abnormal. If, on the other hand, the alarm is not operated by the control signal xcex3, which is output from the switch X for wipers, and the wipers are operated by the control signal xcex1, which is output from the switch Y for lights, then it can be determined that the wiper drive control system, other than the switch X, is normal, and the switch X for wipers is abnormal.
In this way, in accordance with the first aspect, the eleventh aspect and the twelfth aspect of the present invention, when wipers, for example, do not operate during the operation of the construction machine, whether the failed area is caused by a switch can be quickly determined at the site so as to be remedied immediately.